


Here I Go Again

by cleo4u2



Series: MicroMarvel Prompt Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Five times Bucky thought about Steve never backing down from a fight.





	Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Here I Go Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974442) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> As always and most importantly, thanks to the Glow Cloud herself, the wonderful [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) \- ALL HAIL - for her awesometastic beta skills.

Bucky’s eight years old. He doesn’t know this kid, but he puts up his fists, puts himself between them, because what the bigger boys are doing is wrong.

Bucky’s ten and realizes Steve doesn’t know _fight or flight_. There’s only _fight_.

Bucky’s seventeen. He’s won a boxing championship and he knows it’s all thanks to Steve’s inability to flee a fight.

Bucky’s twenty six and there’s a war. “It’s not a back alley, Steve”, Bucky tells him, “It’s a war.” Steve still doesn't know how to quit. 

Bucky’s twenty-eight and he wishes one of them had learned how to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr:  
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)


End file.
